Hate You, Love You
by reddawnfox
Summary: A new threat is rising and The Guardians need Elsa's help. Will she get over her enemy Jack and help them or is the world doomed? Please R and R. Jelsa happens later in the story. Jack x Elsa By reddawnfox and Kirstie. ROTG and Brave may appear later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Dawn: ****Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've decided to do with my friend Kirstie from itskirstie160. **

**Kirstie: Just so you guys know, this whole story takes place 100 years after the events with Pitch in ROTG. **

**Dawn: We hope you guys like it! Kirstie and I don't own Frozen and ROTG. Disney and Dreamworks does. Please enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_Prologue_

_A_ girl entered the ice castle and walked upstairs. Once she reached the top room, she waltzed towards the balcony, swaying her hips. She leaned against the balcony rail resting her face on her left palm. At that moment, she noticed how the big, bright full moon lit up the night sky and stared at it. Her thoughts wondered off at the sight of it. 'My name is Elsa and I'm the Snow Queen. How do I know that? The moon told me so...'

* * *

_100 years_ _later…_

_At_ north's workshop in the globe room, a yeti caught North's attention as it pointed towards the lights flickering on the globe, along with red smoke covering the entire surface.

"The globe," he murmured. He quickly signalled the guardians using the Northern Lights.

Tooth stopped admiring how 'pearly and white' the teeth were at the sight of the sign for help North had made and flew to the workshop with a few of her fairies behind her. With Bunny, he was in the middle of painting an egg before it jumped out of his hand (paw), and noticed the lights. He tapped the ground with his foot as it created a burrow for him that led to the workshop. Meanwhile, Sandy had already seen North's signal so he quickly finished creating a dream for a sleeping child and headed off to his destination. Jack was in the middle of his snowball fight with Jamie and the other kids, and was interrupted by the sight of the lights.

* * *

_At North's workshop…_

"What's happening North?" Tooth asked, along with a few worried fairies beside her.

"Yeah, what's so important that I have to stop painting my eggs three weeks before Easter?" Bunny grumbled, holding a half painted easter egg in his left hand and a paintbrush dipped in paint in the other.

"The children are in grave danger," North explained as he walked to the globe room. The four followed him.

"How so?" Jack questioned.

"I can feel it in my belly," he continued, placing his hands on his belly. Jack raised an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle. "I'm serious. My belly never lies." Jack chuckled once more, only louder. North gave him a look which signalled him to shut up instantly. "So as I was saying look at the globe." Everyone looked at the globe and gasped. Red smoke covered the surface of it before disappearing into thin air, causing the big five to stare in awe.

"A new threat!" exclaimed Bunny, dropping the egg and brush.

"What after we just finished kicking Pitch's butt! Great." Jack said, sarcastically.

Suddenly the moon made its appearance at the window. "Manny! Old friend," North smiled with open arms. The moon shone its light onto a certain spot on the floor.

"What's happening," muttered Jack, staring at the spot where the light shone.

"He's choosing another guardian. This is what happened when he chose you to be one," Tooth explained.

"Why, though?"

"I expect it's to fight against the new threat?" North guessed.

"I wonder who it'll be," Tooth wondered.

"Maybe Cupid." Sandy signed along with the shape of a heart made of sand hovering above his head.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog," Bunny pleaded.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog," Jack mimicked trying to annoy Bunny.

The glass cylinder slid out and a picture of a girl with platinum blonde hair in a side platt was shown. The girl seemed to be in an ice castle, resting her head on her hand (A/N: Like in Shrek when Fiona is shown on the mirror.)

"YES!" Bunny cried out, finding that the Groundhog was not the chosen one.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed in anger. "Why is she gonna be a guardian?! I mean, Elsa? A guardian?! This is madness."

"It'll be nice for once with another girl here," Tooth smiled. "And I heard her teeth are whiter than Jack's." Jack frowned at Tooth's statement.

"Elsa? Looks like ya know her Frostbite. Lover maybe?" Bunny smirked. Jack's eyes widened and swiftly flew across to Bunny, furious.

"The snow queen and I are anything but lovers, kangaroo."

"Watch yer tongue, Frost." he warned.

"Bunny," North called, interrupting their little argument. Of course, in over 300 years, they have all gotten used to Bunny and Jack's fights. "Go get her she's on the North Mountain."

"Why me?"

"You fetched a winter spirit before, so you can do it again."

"She's probably another annoying winter spirit though." he complained. "Plus I can't stand the cold." North decided to re-think his decision so he turned to Jack.

"Fine, Jack you go get her."

"Why do I have to get the Snow Queen? We're not exactly the best of friends. More like the opposite, actually."

"You can tolerate the cold weather. After all, you always say that the cold never bothers you."

"I'm gonna need a little more convincing." North sighed.

"Uhh, we will forget about everything that has gotten you on the naughty list." He pushed up his sleeve showing his tattoo that wrote 'naughty'.

* * *

_At the Ice Castle_

Elsa was standing on her balcony experimenting with her ice powers with Olaf. Interrupting them was a whoosh sounded from behind her which almost startled them. Elsa and Olaf guessed it as none other than a certain white haired winter spirit. Olaf raised his fists ready to punch the winter spirit until Elsa stopped him and told him to go and play outside. "Snow Queen." Jack smirked, leaning on his staff.

"Jack," she said calmly as she walked towards her rival. "get out before I send Marshmallow on you." She pointed to the exit.

"Believe me I don't want to be here either but I'm here for a reason." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" The snow queen crossed her arms and leaned on one leg.

A portal appeared and lots of yetis appeared. She started freezing them but there was too many. Two yetis came up from behind her and shoved her into a sack and threw her into the portal. They looked at Jack, gesturing him to go ahead in the portal. Jack shook his head.

"No thanks. Flying's more of my kinda thing." With that he flew faster than the speed of light back to the workshop. The yetis shrugged it off and walked through the portal.

At the workshop, Elsa crawled out of the sack and in front of her stood a rather tall, old man with a beard dressed in red. To her right was bunny rabbit leaning against the wall… at least that's what she thinks it is since it looks bigger than a normal sized bunny. Next to him stood a much shorter man dressed in a golden robe, matching his golden spiked hair. On the other side, fluttering was what seemed like a human-like hummingbird fairy with smaller ones on either side of her. Last (and definitely least in her opinion) was Jack Frost who had just flown in through the window.

"You're in my workshop. Welcome to the North Pole," the bearded man introduced."Did you enjoy the trip here?"

"Yeah, sure I love being shoved into a sack and thrown into a portal," Elsa said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what Jack said. So you guys are a like," the fairy smiled. "O my goodness," she fan girled. "Your teeth are whiter than Jack's." she shoved her hands inside Elsa's mouth admiring the pearly white teeth.

"Tooth hands out of mouth," commanded the bearded man.

"Sorry, Elsa." She said sheepishly. Elsa wondered how she knew her name. Or if the others (other than Jack) knew her.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on and who are all of you?" Elsa demanded, confused.

The bearded man stepped forward. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. We are the guardians. We go by many names and take many forms. We bring hope, wonder, joy, dreams and fun! I'm North, but you may know me better as Santa Claus. She's Tooth the Tooth Fairy. He's Aster the Easter Bunny."

"More like Kangaroo," Jack muttered.

"What did you call me?" Aster scowled.

"As I was saying. He's the Sandman. We call him Sandy and you've obviously met Jack," he concluded.

"Indeed I do." she said glaring at him.

"Let's continue. Music!" The grand ceremony began with the elves playing the music using the trumpets and drums while the yetis were marching.

"Yay! She's going to become a guardian!" Tooth squealed.

"What?! No, me? A guardian? I'm sorry, but you got the wrong girl," she reasoned.

"See! Elsa can never be a guardian." Jack yelled.

"Nope. You're the right one. Manny was very clear, Elsa." North called out to her amongst the music playing.

"Wait, Manny? As in the Man in the Moon?! After a century, this is what happens? He wants me to become a guardian?"

"Yep. The very same." Just as the music was about to come to an end, Elsa froze everything. Bunny shivered as he wasn't able to stand the weather conditions. But almost everyone in the scene had thought about

"I'm not being a guardian FULL STOP! Take me home this instance."

"Sure," Jack said and without another blink and without seeing red smoke on the globe he threw a snow globe and shoved her into it. "Good riddance," he sighed.

"Why, did you do that?" Tooth asked.

"She wanted to go home," he answered.

"Mate, didn't you see the globe?" Bunny groaned.

"What?" Jack looked at the globe and gasped.

* * *

**Kirstie: That's it for now!**

**Dawn: Pls review and stay tunes.**

**Kirstie: A shout out and cookie ****is given to all our friends.**

**reddawnfox and Kirstie out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Kirstie: We don't own Frozen and ROTG but Disney and Dreamworks does.**

**Thanks and cookies to everyone who reviewed and our friends.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you remember that she was here to help?"

"Um, no. I forgot," he laughed sheepishly.

"Now go," North ordered. With that Jack flew off towards the North Mountain.

* * *

_At the Ice Castle_

Elsa landed with a thump. "Elsa," Olaf called giving her a hug. "Where were you?"

"I got kidnapped," she replied.

"Who kidnapped you? I wanna punch him."

"How do you know it's a him?"

"I just suspected that since there was frost that didn't look like yours that's it was Jack Frost"

"Oh. That makes sense."

A whoosh sounded behind her and Olaf said." Do you know that he's behind you? Cos he is." With his fist raised he started to walk forward. Elsa quickly picked him up.

"Lemme go, lemme go," he yelled.

Dropping him behind her, she faced Jack and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want now?" she glared.

"Um, we'll Snowflake, I forgot that we needed you to fight against the new threat. So can you come back?"

"Let me see. Um, no."

"Please, Snowflake I need you," he begged.

"Stop calling me Snowflake and **YOU NEED ME**?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Beg me to come."

"No, but I've got an excuse. Manny said you have to help so you have to help. Anyway think of the children."

He did puppy dog eyes. She said nothing. Then she groaned.

"I hate my weakness for puppy dog eyes. But I'll do this just for the children. Remember for the children not for you. I would never do this for you," she stated glaring at his face.

"So how do we get there?" She asked as she hadn't seen a snow globe on him.

"We have to fly as I forgot to ask North for another snow globe," he muttered slapped his forehead with his palm.

"One problem, I can't fly."

"Then I'll carry you," he said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I'm not flying with you at that great height all the way to the North Pole."

"What's the matter, Snowflake afraid of heights?" He smirked crossing his arms.

"No, it's just I've never flown before. I'm not used to it and what if you drop me? I'll break all the bones in my body."

"Stop being so dramatic, Snowflake. Look something bad happened at the North Pole, so we need you, ASAP."

"What happened? And I told you. STOP. CALLING. ME. SNOWFLAKE!"

"You'll have to find out and whatever. Do you trust me?" He asked holding his hand out.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Without another word he quickly flew forward, lifted her by her waist and flew away.

* * *

Screaming, Elsa put her face into his chest. Trying not to look at the ground.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," she yelled, burying her face.

He grinned looking down at the scared Elsa. Then he softened.

"It's okay. We're nearly there," Jack soothed.

Elsa took a peek. "Oh wow, it's beautiful."

"Just like you," Jack mutters.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said I told you so."

They landed and walked into the workshop.

"Oh my goodness," Elsa exclaimed. "What happened here?"

The whole workshop was covered in red sand.

"We think it's someone like Pitch's doing," explained North.

"Oh my gosh. What if something's happened to my tooth palace again," Tooth groaned.

"Bunny and Tooth go check it out and then go to the e

Bunny's place," North ordered and they disappeared.

Jack turned to Elsa. "Do you see now why we need all the help we can get?"

"Yep," she answered.

"Sandy and I will go check the globe." North said and they walked away.

There was silence between Jack and Elsa when a Yetis ran by knocking Elsa off her feet and bumping into Jack. They fell onto the ground in a heap. Their faces three centimetres apart. They stared into each others eyes. Hearing North coming back Elsa said.

"Get off me!"

" It's your fault in the first place."

"Calm down guys," North commanded.

"The lights on the globe are going out again," North stated when everyone was back again. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

**That's it sorry if that's a terrible ending to that chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. We like hearing comments on how to improve. Also please read our other Jelsa fics by both JillKirstie164 and I, reddawnfox.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Kirstie: We don't own Frozen or ROTG. It belongs to Disney and Dreamworks. Pls R&amp;R and enjoy! We also haven't updated for so long cos of school work. Sorry!**

**reddawnfox: We'd love to give cookie tosses to all jelsa lovers and personally to SilverSapphire34523 and GraciaLoveMe! Pls enjoy chappie 3!**

* * *

"The lights on the globe are going out again!" North exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"Where are the others?" Elsa asked.

"They've gone to their places to see if everything's ok. We don't want teeth missing like last time," Said North, recalling the incident that occurred years ago.

"Wait, this has happened before?"

"Unfortunately, yes but we managed to sort things out with Jack's help."

"Wow, Jack a helper?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, from what I heard you don't do much to help the kids around the world and no one believes in you."

"Believed! NOW they DO," he yelled in anger. "And at least they like me unlike YOU!" Jack smirked. (A/N, Kirstie: BURN!)

"Hey, hey! That's enough you two! When did you guys start hating each other?! 100 years ago you two were lo-" (A/N, reddawnfox: Can you guys guess what North was gonna say? Kirstie: If you think you know pls leave a review later on!)

"North you probably shouldn't mention it. At least not now!" The three of them turned their attention to Aster.

"Bunny, you're back!" North exclaimed."

"Look who decided to come into the scene, the Easter Kangaroo!"

"Shut it, Frost." Aster retorted back. Then he turned to Elsa. "I see why you hate him Elsa!"

"You and me both, Aster. You and me both. So North what were you saying? 100 years ago...?

"It's nothing important, I assue you."

Elsa shrugged. "If you say so."

"Where Sandy and Tooth?" North wondered out loud.

"Well, Sandy is over there in the corner." They looked where Aster pointed and saw him curled in a ball, asleep.

"SANDY! WAKE UP!" North bellowed, very loudly. Sandy awoke, startled and rubbed his eyes.

"Did anything happen at your place?" They asked.

Shook his head before giving them a thumbs up, saying that everything was ok.

"You Bunny?" North quizzed.

"I'm good."

"Tooth? Where's Tooth?"

"Probably back at her palace. You know how she is. Fairy head counts and making sure that ALL the teeth are there. Honestly, I don't know how she does things so fast." Bunny wondered, shaking his head.

"We should still go check to see if everything's ok. Who knows what's happening right now!" said Jack.

"Jack's right." agreed North. "Let's take the sleigh and go to Tooth's palace." he commanded.

"Wait, the sleigh?" Elsa sound a little frightened.

"Yeah, the sleigh. You'll like- no, LOVE it!" North exclaimed in delight.

"Sure, sure. I'll love a rickety old-" Elsa was cut off by the sight of the sleigh. "-sleigh."

"Everybody loves the sleigh." mumbled North offended.

"Wait, how does this thing work?"

"Simple. We fly," he said, back to his bubbly self.

"Wait, FLY?!"

"Like I always said, the tunnels are a better option for me. It's... safer." Aster tapped his foot twice on the ground and a big tunnel opened up.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Elsa pointed to Aster. She started to inch towards him. "The tunnels are... closer to the ground."

"I'm starting to like her already."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Jack teased.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just not used to it." Elsa lied.

"I thought you already were." Jack leaped into the sleigh.

"Yeah, but that was only once when we were flying." She argued.

"Get on you two!" North dragged Elsa and Aster into the sleigh. "Buckle up!"

"WHERE ARE THE BLOODY SEAT BELTS?!" They yelled in fear.

"That was just expression! Let's go!" They launched off and Jack stood on the edge of the sleigh. "Hey Snow Queen! Check out the view!" Elsa turned and saw Jack fall off.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, worried. (A/N, Both: Yes, worried. As much as she hates his guts, she still has a heart.)

"E-Elsa, he's just s-s-seeing if you care." Bunny stuttered in fright. "Trust me, th-that b-bloody show pony p-pulled the s-same trick on me." Elsa took a peek to see where Jack was.

"You were right, Aster!"

"Aster!" Jack groaned. "You ruined it!"

"Whatever." Bunny said as he and Elsa high fived.

"Let's take a shortcut." North pulled out a snow globe and whispered Tooth's Palace before tossing the globe in front of the sleigh. After entering the portal and landed, a tormenting sight was upon them. Red sand and ash was everywhere. Tooth and her fairies were nowhere to be seen.

"Crikey! What happened here?" Bunny gasped at the sight of the Tooth Palace.

"Who knows? That's what we're here to find out." said North. "Search everywhere."  
Sandy spotted Tooth and some of her fairies and pointed to them. Even so, no one noticed. So he tugged on a part of North's clothing to try to get his attention. He succeeded and North bent down.

"What is it Sandy?" Sandy tried using sign language and made signs using his sand. After his game of charades, North finally noticed Tooth.

"Ah! She's over there! Why didn't you say so?" Sandy face palmed. They all went over to her.

"Tooth!" Jack called out to her. Tooth turned to them. "What happened here? There's red sand and ash everywhere."

"We don't know what happened. When we arrived, it was already like this. Luckily, The teeth and my fairies are still here. But other than that, there's something you need to see." She flew off and everyone followed her. Tooth showed them a red flaming symbol on the wall. (A/N, Kirstie: Guess what symbol this means)

"Wait, I think I recognise that symbol." Elsa said, reaching her hand up to touch it on the wall.

"From where?" Aster asked.

"I don't know, but it seems so familiar." She kept her eyes fixed onto the mysterious symbol and tried to recall where she had seen it.

"Perhaps you remember it from one of your past memories?"

"Past memories? No, it can't be. I have no recollection of it. It just seems familiar to me. By the way, why do you and your fairies collect teeth? I know it's probably more than taking them from under the pillow and replacing it with a quarter, right?"

"Yep! It's much more than that."

"Can you explain a bit about that?"

"Each tooth holds memories. They hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We have everyone's here. Even yours." Tooth explained.

"My memories?" Elsa turned to Tooth.

"From your past life. Before you became the Snow Queen."

"What do you mean? I wasn't anyone before I became the Snow Queen."

"Well of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

"What? So you're saying that I had a life before that with a home? And a family?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I-I don't remember."

"Would you like me to show you?" offered Tooth.

"Yeah, sure." Tooth went over to a place in the Tooth Palace where every one of the teeth were organised.

"Um, let's see... Where is it? Fairies, can you help me?" They nodded and helped her look around. "I can't find it. Any luck?" The fairies shook their heads.

"Sorry Elsa, we can't find them. I-I just assumed that it would be here with all the others, I double checked last time. It seems it was taken."

"Taken? Why? What's so special about my teeth, my memories?"

"That's something we need to find out. There may be something in your memories that might be important to our enemy." said North.

"Don't worry, we'll get her memories back. At least I will give her memories back," said an unknown voice. Everyone became cautious with their surroundings. Suddenly, a figure stepped from the shadows. (A/N, Both: Who is the figure?)

"Hello Queen Elsa, do you remember me?"

* * *

**reddawnfox: So that's it for that chappie. Thanks for reading and pls stay tuned! I promise all of you that Jelsa will happen later on in the story for all of you both Jelsa lovers and shippers. And pls if you enjoyed this chapter, follow and favorite it! It motivates us to write more in our chapters. Also pls review so we know how to improve!**

**Kirstie: Yes pls do! Also I know Dawn here doesn't answer reviews much at all in the A/Ns like I do but I just wanted to sway thankyou to all of your reviews in Dawn and I's fanfics. As Dawn said they really keep us going. Oh, and to answer GraciaLoveMe's review, I kinda agree too but I do the same with my stories. Btw, I love all of you Jelsa fanfics, especially Jelsa boarding school. Pls update soon on that story! Thankyou also to Madison on reviewing on all of me other stories!**

**reddawnfox: Yep! As Kristie said thanks also to Madison on reviewing my stories and GraciaLoveMe on reviewing also.**

**Both: Remember if you want to guess what the symbol was, what North was gonna say and who the figure was pls review. Also sorry again for not updating. That is due to school work! We'll try to update as much as we can as it's the school holidays. Thanks again and bye!**

**reddawnfox and Kirstie out! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Kirstie: We don't own ROTG or Frozen, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

**Dawn: Please R &amp; R. Incase you are wondering why we are re-posting chapter 4. It's because on Kirstie's account it was re-written and I haven't had the time to re-write it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The guardians and Elsa had their weapons ready. North pulled out his two Sabers, Bunny wields his boomerang as his weapon of choice, Tooth readied her wings as they are sharper than her swords, Sandy had his whips made from his Dreamsand, Jack of course had his staff and Elsa readied herself to strike with her powers.

"Hello Queen Elsa, do you remember me?" Still unknown to who the mysterious figure was or what he looked like since he stayed in the shadows, Elsa answered him, cautiously.

"No! Who are you and what do you mean by 'Queen'?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't remember."

"Have we met?"

"That's none of your concern! At least, for now," he replied.

"Who are you?" questioned Jack. With a snap of his fingers, the man teleported himself out of sight. Everyone became aware of surroundings, looking left and right.

"Look who it is! Jack Frost! I believe we've met before." He appeared behind Jack and surprised him. His appearance became clearer as Elsa had a sense of familiarity around him… Although it was more of a bad vibe. His auburn hair and sideburns stood out to her the most, along with emerald green eyes which were shining when he stood in the shadows amongst the darkness.

"We've never met." Jack said coldly, turning around and pointing his staff at him. The unknown man pushed his staff away using his pointer finger, as though it was nothing.

"So you don't remember me either, I thought it was just 'Queeny' over there." he gestured to Elsa.

"Why would I remember you? What's there to remember?" the two rivals replied simultaneously.

"Hmmmm."

"Well? You didn't answer the question. Who are you?!" Jack repeated louder, causing the air temperature to drop.

"Let's just say that Pitch Black and I are… acquainted."

"Pitch? That's impossible," North commented as he lowered his weapons. "I thought he was long gone. He wouldn't dare come back for us the third time."

"Not completely, my friend. I just came to deliver a message." He cleared his throat. "You best be prepared, for fear will burn and the hearts of those you care about." Then he spun around and disappeared, leaving ash everywhere.

"I knew Pitch was behind this!" Jack exclaimed.

"Burn and destroy the hearts of those you care about…" North thought out loud, pausing to think about his message. He gasped as he trembled. "Th-The children!"

"Oh no… They're in grave danger!" Tooth panicked.

"War." He muttered, however, Elsa had heard it and raised an eyebrow.

"War? I thought he wanted to spread fear to the children." Elsa said.

"No… my workshop, your missing memories, our encounter with one of Pitch's minions, war threats… it almost makes sense. He wants war. I'm afraid he'll have allies stand with him, allies that will help him achieve his goal and our very existence will disappear."

"That will never happen!" Aster shouted. "I will fight back to defend the kids and our existence and I'm not gonna let some bloody Nightmares get to me!"

"We all will!" Sandy signed.

Using the sleigh back to the North Pole (with of course Bunny and Elsa trembling), North triggered the Northern lights to call for extra help in Tooth's Palace.

Meanwhile, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were doing their best to convince Elsa to become one of them. A guardian. She was still unsure of which decision to make: Become a guardian, help the children and win the war which is about to take place in the future, or reject the offer and forget everything that has already happened so far.

'But what about my memories? I need to know.' she thought. 'There's something missing in my past… That man hidden in the shadows… My past life… And… Jack?' Elsa shook her head. What could Jack possibly have anything to do with her past?

"We need more allies!" Jack stated.

"Yes, exactly…" North nodded, crossing his arms and looking down on the red carpet. "But who?"

"Let's just say that I know people." he grinned, responding to his question. "The Dragon Conqueror can help-"

"Why are we doing this?!" interrupted Elsa, causing everyone's attention to be on her. "Is the war the way to end everything?! Look at what happened in World War I. That was meant to be the war to end all wars.

"Manny did not want it to come to this either, Elsa." North said truthfully, agreeing to Elsa's comment. "This is the only way to ensure the children's safety."

"People will be killed!" she protested. "Is that a sacrifice you're all willing to make?" The Guardians muttered and Jack stepped forward to counter her.

"Listen, this is to protect the children! We'll go to extreme measures to save them. They have a life ahead of themselves hat they need to live! So what if I die?! That's a risk I'm willing to take. I've lived for so long anyway while they're only at the beginning! And if that war doesn't happen, all the lights on the globe will go and we'll go with them! Do you want that?!"

"Jack-" Tooth tried to stop him from going to far but he ignored her.

"No! Like North said, we depend on the very existence of the kids and their beliefs, and she-" A tear streamed down Elsa's cheek.

"It's wrong… and it's selfish but… I will help. Not for our sakes but for theirs." She pointed to the globe with small flickering lights. All the Guardians but Jack smiled at her as North started to explain what they were going to do.

"In that case, you and Jack go find the allies we need." Protests and arguments from the two came but North simply ignored them and continued. "Bunny! You're the scout. Find out whatever you can about the war. The attacks will most likely occur at nightfall, but keep an eye out during the day as well." Bunny nodded and headed out the exit. "The rest of us will come up with a plan of some sort. Pitch is smart, but then again, so are we. Jack, Elsa, go!" Bickering, they followed his orders.

* * *

**Kirstie: Well that's it. Again, please review and keep reading Hy, Ly!**

**Dawn: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

** Kirstie: Here is the long-awaited (like what? THREE MONTHS?!) I am soooo sorry for the wait this will be a long chapter to make up for it all. Please enjoy this chapter since I used a lot of my time on this! The next chapter of Iclyn is coming soon!**

**Dawn: Kirstie and I don't own Frozen or ROTG, Disney and Dreamworks do!**

**Kirstie: So Madison got the preview and just saying, the riddles are still on!**

**Dawn: Reviews will be answered at the end and we're really sorry we haven't been updating. We know it's been the school holidays but we were busy plus we both had writers' block for a bit.**

**Kirstie: Cookie toss to all Jelsa lovers, people who support this story by reviewing and **(a person that u will tell me later)

**Both: Pls enjoy and review at the end!**

* * *

_Location: Unknown_

A man appeared from red smoke, kneeling down on one leg and bowing down to a mysterious dark figure with amber eyes standing out among the darkness, sitting on what seemed like a throne of black sand. On either side of the dark figured stood two black sand horses eyeing the kneeling man with caution.

"Rise, Prince Hans." said the figure. He told him to speak of the news.

"Elsa, the Snow Queen has joined the guardians, my lord."

"Ah, the Snow Queen. It has been a century since that… drastic incident. She is a threat to us."

"Then… She must be eliminated?" Hans suggested.

"No!" he bellowed. "Though a threat, she may be of use to us. Especially since neither of the two remember."

"Well, it looks like this will be useful then." Hans pulled out a golden half cylinder box with Elsa's face on the side.

"Ah, her memories. Well done. Now… We must prepare for war."

"Is there anyone you wish to form an alliance with?"

"But of course. That was the reason why I have lost in my past battles," he replied. "We'll need someone cunning, someone sly, manipulative and clever... Do you remember the young princess of Corona kidnapped by a woman who discovered her hair has magical properties?"

"You speak of Mother Gothel, am I correct? One problem. She's dead." Hans stated.

"Dead? No, no, no."

I distinctly remember. She fell out of a tower." he recalled.

"Things are not always as they seem, young prince."

"So...where would I find this person?" Hans questioned.

"Another ally I wish to have by my side." He continued. "is someone with the ability to have power and control over any army I highly doubt our opponent would be able to counter. He goes by the name of Drago Bludvist."

Hans wondered why his master would choose those who have fallen, much like him. Perhaps their enemy is the same as the allies he wants- no, needs. It had also crossed his mind why he wanted to seek another fight with the Guardians for the third time. In his opinion it was utterly pointless. But then again, who was he to question him of such a thing? After all, he saved his life and allowed him to keep his memories as a mortal. It was an advantage he had against two of his foes.

"Finally, I need someone with great strength, one who seeks great power and is feared by all. I have heard of such a person who resides in Scotland… well, he's more of a bear than a person. I believe his name is Mor'du." he concluded before dismissing Hans.

He bowed and disappeared to find the allies his master requested for. Meanwhile with Jack and Elsa…

"You know, if we flied, it would be much faster, right?" Jack said to the tired Elsa.

The two were walking to find their first ally since Elsa isn't able to fly. Would she let Jack carry her again? No, that would terrify her even though she has already flown with him.

"Yeah, but still…" Jack could tell by her facial expression that she wasn't ok with the war. But then again, who is? Sure, he made a speech but deep sown, he knew it was wrong and history was repeating itself over and over again.

"It'll be fine. We'll win." he assured her.

"I agreed but I'm not all that willing to fight. Like I said before, it's wrong and… How are you going to live with yourself when it's over?" She asked him, wondering the same thing.

"I think about the good that it will come with."

"And killing people and possibly other living things bring good?"

"No, but it's fun." he joked but Elsa took it the wrong way.

"I can't believe you…" she averted her gaze from him as their conversation continued.

"It's like…" he paused, thinking of what to say "hunting to survive."

"You make it sound like it's that simple!"

"It is if you actually pause for a moment to think about it!" Elsa sighed and walked ahead of him. She changed the subject back to uniting with others to defeat their

enemy.

"So… who are we joining forces with first?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Elsa sniggered at hearing his first name and covered her mouth to conceal the laugh.

"And someone with a name like that shall be helpful to us because…?"

"It's never good to judge a book by it's cover." he pointed out. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. And don't be so hypocritical!"

"How am I hypocritical?! You should take a good look at yourself!"

"The first time we met you judged me before I even had a chance to explain!" Jack pointed his staff at her and blasted ice at her. She countered his attack with a bigger shot of ice and wins, causing him to fall over and drop his staff. Elsa picked it up from the ground and studied it.

"Big man without a staff eh? I've taken it away from you so what are you now?" Jack stood up.

"Well let's see… Guardian, immortal, fun and ever so handsome!" Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes at the egotistic j*** she thought he was.

"Now give that back!" he took a step forward and tried to grab it but Elsa pulled it back so it was out of his reach.

"Uh-Uh-Uh!" She tutted. "You'll have to catch me first!" Elsa ran as fast as she could in her ice dress, making the ground slippery by putting a trail of ice and made herself a pair of ice skates.

"You know, just because I don't have a staff, doesn't mean I can't fly!" She looked behind her and saw that he was no longer there. Elsa seized this opportunity and hid behind a nearby tree, taking a peek past the tree trunk to see if Jack was anywhere to be seen. Lucky for her, he was out of sight. So where was he? She felt a tap on her left shoulder and turned around, startled, to see Jack.

"Snowflake, hand it over…" Jack held his hand out and gestured for her to put his staff back in his hand. Instead, she shook her head, grinning and took a step backwards and found herself leaning against the tree with him facing her. Jack started to tickle her to the ground. Elsa laughed loudly with tears starting to appear.

"Ticklish are we? Give it back and I'll stop!"

"N-Never!" he tickled faster and didn't notice he was right on top of her.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender!" Elsa gave it back to him.

"Yes!" He stopped as Elsa sat up with Jack backing away a little.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes…" He put his staff behind him and proceeded tickling her, causing her to laugh ever harder than before. Elsa tried to do the same to him but failed.

"Unfortunately for you Snowflake, I'm not ticklish." Jack stopped and stood up as she did.

"I'm glad that was over!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't we fly this time?" Jack suggested, smirking.

"Oh, no… We've been through this."

"If we don't, There'll be a tickle fight I'll win." Sighing, she nodded.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! But don't go too fast!" Jack wrapped his left arm around her waist and carried her into the air, with her wrapping both her arms around his neck and burying her face into his hoodie as he flew higher than the trees and houses they went past and faster than they did before. Elsa screamed in fright and yelled his name, telling him to go slower.

"Hey, we have to find our allies before Pitch does! The faster the better so stop complaining, you're 121 years old!"

"And you're over 300, yet you act like you're 5 at heart!"

"So what?!"

"You need to be more mature!" Jack rolled his eyes and flew faster, ignoring her protests and screams.

* * *

They have been flying for several hours with a few breaks in between, along with Elsa sleeping in Jack's arms as they began to cross the seas. Later when Elsa had awoken, their destination was in sight.

"Where ware we?" Elsa asked as she yawned.

"Welcome to the island of Berk, a.k.a. Hiccup's homes." As they came closer and the island seemed clearer than before, Jack squinted his eyes and gasped

"Is that..?" Elsa pointed to the island they found which half of it was engulfed in flames.

"What happened?! Last time I was here…"

"Fear will burn the hearts of those you care about…" She muttered the words the man had said at Tooth's palace. "Burning…" Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'll explain later. Right now, we need to land and see what's going on!" Jack nodded and did as she said. It had been hard for them to land safely and away form other flames but they managed to do so. Afterwards, they ran to where the commotion was. Their sightings of a dragon fighting another surprised Elsa. "Dragons?! You didn't mention-"

"Uh… Surprise!" Jack said, scratching the back of head as the two backed away from the fight. A dragon breathed fire straight for Elsa. Instead of getting out of the way, she couldn't move since she was frightened. Elsa looked away and closed her eyes as she felt someone push her to the floor, dodging the flames. She found herself laying on the ground with a man with auburn hair on top of her, shielding her away from the fire as the dragon struck again.

"Th-Thank you." He helped her stand up.

"No problem. Toothless!" He called as a a dragon with jet-black scales and a mechanical fin approached him. The man climbed onto it and flew into the air. "I suggest you go to the hall where it's safe!"

* * *

**Kirstie: Thanks for reading and sorry again for taking so long to update.**

**Dawn: Ok, so the riddle. Here we go:**

**100 feet in the air, yet its back is on the ground. What is it?**

**Kirstie: Remember the winner gets a sneak peak of Chapter 5. Also, we'll just do the review replies in the next chapter.**

**Both: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Dawn: We do NOT own Frozen or ROTG, but Disney and Dreamworks does.**

**Kirstie: Please Read and Review! They really do help us.**

**Both: Review answers are at the end.**

* * *

As the dragon and his rider flew away to tame and control the wild dragons, Elsa and Jack refused to do a the rider had said and examined the area. The civilians ran around frantically looking for a safe place to be while other dragon riders did their best to defend the island.

"Hiccup! There's too many of them! I don't think we can hold them off for long!" A large viking with blonde hair and green eyes riding a small-winged dragon exclaimed.

"Hiccup?" said Elsa. Jack nodded in response.

"Fishlegs, you can do this!" encouraged Hiccup as he ordered his dragon to shoot a plasma blast towards a bigger dragon. Jack snorted hearing the name 'Fishlegs'.

"Really, how do they come up with these names?!" he chuckled as Elsa elbowed him.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called. "Team up with Fishlegs and round the wild dragons up and lead them to Dragon Island." She nodded and signalled to Fishlegs to follow along with Hiccup's orders.

"Looks like Hiccup's the one that calls the shots around here." Elsa made an observation. "Although he's a lot more different than I thought… A good different."

"Look's like you fancy him," Jack smirked.

"I do not!

"You're in denial!"

"Could we not talk while there are fire-breathing dragons here?!" She exclaimed and ducked with Jack when a dragon known as a Monstrous Nightmare swooped down above them.

"You know what they say. Fire and ice don't mix." Jack hinted.

"For once I actually agree," Elsa said blasting ice at an approaching dragon.

"Snow Queen you should probably get to safety while you still can." he teased, shooting ice from his staff.

"Oh, so you do care," she mocked.

"That's my line, snowflake," Jack retorted. "Seriously though, get inside. Besides, you won't be able to run away in that dress and heels, let alone fight."

"And miss all the fun? I don't think so, Frosty." Elsa countered confidently. "Wait, who says I can't do that in dress and heels?! I can fight just fine." With a flick of the wrist, Elsa fired ice over a small group of dragons to trap them under it.

"Stubborn much?" Jack rolled his eyes. Astrid and Fishlegs flew towards them and Jack signalled Elsa to hide with him behind a bush out of sight.

"Ok, we've got most of them under control!" said Astrid. She and Fishlegs scanned the area for more dragons, running into three other riders. "Guys, we need to get them to Dragon Island as Hiccup said." A dark haired rider on a Monstrous Nightmare sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hiccup said this, Hiccup told us to do that… Who cares?! Why don't we just take them to the academy or Dragons' Edge and train them?"

"Because Snotlout," Hiccup arrived with the riders from behind Snotlout to explain. "We can't possibly train all of these dragons and keep them from running around Berk destroying everything. There's no room for every one of them here or Dragons' Edge. That's why Dragon Island is the best place for them."

"Snotlout?!" Jack whispered. "Oh this just keeps getting better and better."

"Shut up!" Elsa hit him. The dragon riders heard their voices from behind a bush.

"Who said that?!" One of the twins said.

"Maybe it was a Yak… Or a Terrible Terror… Or a Yak Terror!" The other twin exclaimed as the other riders just stared at him unamused. "What? It could be."

"Muttonhead." Some of them mumbled.

"Tuffnut, I don't think Yaks or Terrible Terrors can speak." Hiccup pointed out. "Or even Yak Terrors for that matter. Toothless. Plasma blast to the bush."

"Oh no…" Elsa and Jack muttered. Toothless, Hiccup's dragon blasted fire towards them, removing the bush and revealing the two winter spirits from their hiding place.

"Take them to the Great Hall." Hiccup ordered the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Got it, chief." nodded Ruffnut. The two pulled out clubs and used them to knock out Elsa and Jack.

* * *

Later…

Elsa opened her eyes slightly which soon widened. She blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes as well as feeling a sharp pain on her head. She winced, placing a hand on the spot where she had been hit. Looking to her right, she saw Jack laying unconscious and shook him till he was awake.

"Good morning to you to, Snow Queen. Ow!" He rubbed his head, trying to make the pain go away. "Wait, where are we?"

"Apparently we're in the Great Hall." Elsa stood up.

"Well, this hall doesn't seem so great. We're inside a room." Jack noticed a door in front of them and pushed it open to their surprise as it wasn't locked. Looking around, they saw Hiccup speaking to the group of dragon riders, assuming it was about them.

"What are we gonna do with them?" they heard Astrid question him.

"I don't know yet." Hiccup replied.

"We should do an interrogation!" Tuffnut suggested.

"Yeah!" His sister, Ruffnut agreed.

"No, no, no. There will be no interrogation. Especially not from you two." Jack sighed of relief as an older viking with a peg leg entered the Great Hall, addressing Hiccup as 'chief' and mentioned a crisis in the armoury. "Yes, Gobber. I'll attend to this issue once I deal with something else."

"I'm gonna approach him." Jack whispered. "We need to talk to him about the alliance we need to form and we definitely need him on our side so don't even try to hold me back."

"I won't." said Elsa. "Just don't do anything crazy." Jack gave her a baffled expression, surprised she was ok with the decision. He walked towards the vikings, proudly and confidently.

"Excuse us! Need to get to the chief!" The vikings turned around as there attention was caught by the winter spirit. They cleared a path for Jack to get to Hiccup. The viking with the peg leg known as Gobber stepped in front of Hiccup in Jack's way.

"You're not going anywhere near the chief!"

"Step aside, meathead." Jack crowed.

"Why you-" Gobber was ready to attack Jack when Hiccup interrupted him and stepped in between them.

"Stand down, Gobber. I'll handle this. The rest of you, finish rounding up the wild dragons back to Dragon Island." All of the other Vikings excluding Astrid nodded and obeyed his command.

"I'm not going anywhere." Astrid crossed her arms.

"Astrid-"

"No, Hiccup. I'm not leaving." Hiccup sighed at her stubbornness before facing Jack. Elsa joined Jack in speaking to Hiccup.

"As for you two, I've got some questions that need answering."

"First, allow us to introduce ourselves." Jack insisted. "My name is Jack Frost, guardian of fun, bringer of all things winter-related, protector of the children of the world and a pretty good-looking winter spirit if I do say so myself." Elsa cleared her throat. Jack sighed and introduced his rival in a bored tone. "Oh, and this is Elsa Winters. The Snow Queen." Elsa rolled her eyes and continued speaking with Hiccup.

"We have questions of our own as well." said Elsa.

"I suppose you do. But I'm interested to know how the two of you found Berk."

"I don't understand what you mean." said Jack.

"The Man in the Moon placed a protective dome around the island in order for it to be invisible by others. I was told this through our healer, Gothi. Although, I don't understand how this is possible." Hiccup explained.

"That makes two of us. Why would Manny do that?"

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question but are the two of you accomplices of the Man in the Moon?"

"But of course." Elsa stated. "Manny is the reason as to why we're here. Back to this… dome around your island. You've never been overseas?"

"Well, there are multiple islands inhabited by Vikings and dragons that the riders and I have been to. I assumed that a dome was placed around there as well. And I have seen what other parts of the world in this time period appears to be. However, the people don't seem to see us. Others from Berk experience the same thing. It's like we don't even exist."

"Interesting, yet strange. You're human…" Elsa muttered.

"Hang on, 'In this time period'? Are you saying you're not from around here?" Jack confirmed.

"It certainly seems that way. Everything's different. We don't age anymore; well, at least our physical appearances don't show it."

"Then you're like us!" Jack exclaimed.

"Like you? What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned, curiously.

"To put it simply, immortal."

"Like I haven't figured that out already," Hiccup smirked. "But what I haven't figured out is how we became like this."

"It's a mystery. Anyway, if no one could see you then how could the person who attacked Berk using the dragons know of its' very existence?"

"That is the question that has been replaying in my mind ever since you arrived and when the dragons arrived. But there is one person, one man who can control dragons and knew of Berk's existence before we Berkians became immortal. I surely hope that man responsible is not who I'm thinking of." Hiccup declared.

"Who is…?" Jack asked.

"He goes by the name of Drago Bludvist." As Hiccup spoke his name, he remembered the twisted man who aimed to conquer the world with an enormous army of dragons. "I expected him to be long gone after our previous battle."

"Looks like all of our enemies are making a comeback, one by one." Elsa sighed.

"I don't know why or what he's planning but I know he's dangerous and my dad… the chief before me, he died because if him." Hiccup sniffed, thinking about his deceased father. Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there by his side if he needed anyone. He smiled at his girlfriend, signalling to her that he was alright.

"I am so sorry. If it's any consolation, I don't even remember my parents. Or if I had any siblings. I have lived for over a century and sometimes when I see families I think 'Why don't I have one? It's not fair.' But I know that at some time in my life, I had a family who loved me and cared for me. And I bet your father loved and cared for you." she sympathised, feeling the same thing Hiccup was. Jack stared at her for a brief moment wondering if he was wrong about Elsa, that what she was really like different from what he had always imagined. However, he cast his thoughts aside and focused on the sole reason as to why they were in Berk.

"Thank you, Elsa. Now, I'm interested to know your purpose here." Hiccup changed the subject.

"Jack and I were sent by the other Guardians and the Man in the Moon to form an alliance for the upcoming war against our enemies. The leader of the opposing force is gathering allies, and I can guarantee that this Drago Bludvist will participate in this 'event' with us. If he created an army of dragons once, then I assure you, he can do it again." Elsa gave Hiccup some time to think about her proposition. If Drago was to fight with an army of dragons beside him then he would be forced to do the same and risk their lives in battle.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline. Too many lives have been lost last time. I can't afford to endanger my people and dragons again. But I will assist you on your travels. I know your intentions are good. But that's all I can help you with."

"Hiccup, let's think about this for a moment." Jack insisted. "How about we-"

"We respect your decision." Elsa interrupted him, receiving a thank you from Hiccup.

"For now, you two may stay here in Berk until tomorrow morning. I'm sure you've had a rather long and tiring journey on your way here." Elsa and Jack thanked him and accepted his offer. As Hiccup and Jack walked out of the Great Hall, Astrid approached Elsa.

"Elsa, right?" She nodded. "I'm Astrid. I'll show you a place where you can stay for night and give you some new clothes." Astrid led Elsa to a hut with a bed and other necessities. "Wait here." She exited the hut and soon came back with a handful of clothes for her to change into. "Try this on. I'll wait outside so just knock on the door when you're done." Elsa changed out of her ice dress and into what seemed more comfortable clothes. Then, she let her hair down into loose waves before tying it up into a high ponytail. As soon as she was done, she knocked on the door as Astrid had said, signalling for her to open the door.

"Well, how do I look?" Elsa twirled around so her outfit was shown on the back as well.

"Battle-ready." Astrid smiled.

"Great. Where to?"

"Well, there's a place where I go for target practice." She suggested.

"Target practice it is." On the way to their destination, they came across Snotlout fixing up the catapult used for firing the black sheep in the dragon racing. It appeared to be da,aged due to the dragons attacking Berk.

"Astrid! Hey." Snotlout winked to Astrid's disgust. "Oh and hello gorgeous." he eyed Elsa in a way that sent chills down the back of her spine.

"Quit creeping her out, Snotlout. Don't you have to go and win Ruffnut's heart?"

"Already have." he responded proudly.

"Never! I'm taken by Eret." Ruffnut huffed and began daydreaming. She was soon snapped out of it by getting hit by her brother. Astrid rolled her eyes and continued walking forward with Elsa.

Later when they arrived at the target practice location, Astrid pulled out an axe and there it towards one of the three targets and hit the bull's-eye successfully.

"That's amazing. But I can't exactly handle a weapon. This is more of my style:" She blasted an icicle sharper than any sword and tithe bulls-eye as well. "I find this easier as opposed to using a weapon or close combat."

"Nice." Astrid commented. "Don't discount…" She threw an axe right past Elsa, millimetres from her face and hits the tree behind her.

"…the element of surprise." Elsa finished.

"You seem to know a lot about this kind of stuff."

"Not really, no. But that is a good tactic though. Seems to be one of Jack's many favourites." She continued shooting icicles and aiming for the bulls-eye.

"So… you two are a thing, right?" Astrid asked as she pulled the axe from the tree. Firing the next icicle, she lost her concentration and hit a tree far from the target.

"What?! No. We're far from that." She stated.

"Come on, Elsa. I've seen the way you two are together. Back in the Great Hall I saw him stare at you."

"No. Seriously. We hate each other."

"Hmm. He's kinda cute." Astrid threw the axe, snapping the icicle that was already on the target.

"Huh. I guess… If you like that obnoxious, selfish, judgemental, annoying type. Now, you and Hiccup. That's a match made in Valhalla." Elsa turned the focus to Astrid.

"Well… We _have_ been going out…" She admitted, blushing slightly.

"I knew it! I've seen him call you _milady_. Now, isn't that adorable? I call it… Hiccastrid!" Astrid laughed with Elsa and then decided to end the topic.

"Ok, enough crazy boy talk. We should probably be getting back now. It's getting dark."

"Agreed."

* * *

_**(Upcoming) Christmas one shot by Kirstie: (sneak-peek)**_

_During Christmas Eve…_

So… are we having that Christmas party?" Anna approached a busy Elsa working on papers sitting on her desk.

"But of course. That's exactly what I'm working on right now." Elsa smiled as she rested her pen down onto her desk and stood up, stretching her arms. "And… I'm done!"

"Finally. You've been sitting there for hours." Elsa walked towards her bedroom window and opened it, stepping forward onto her balcony. "About the party, there's no doubt that it'll be amazing!" Anna began running around the room, frantically ad full of excitement. "We'll hang wreaths, streamers, holly and put a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the town square and in the ballroom! Maybe even a bit of mistletoe. Oh, a-and the guests! Who to invite…? Ooh, Elsa we should-" Her plans were interrupted by seeing her sister daydreaming endlessly. Elsa's expression seemed to worry Anna and wondered whether she was alright or not. She walked to Elsa and took one look at her before eyeing the couple Elsa was staring at. Then it hit her, knowing the thoughts running though Elsa's mind. Anna sighed. "Elsa… I know that look. I've seen that look every ball we've hosted when you see couples waltzing in the middle of the ballroom. It's not difficult for me to know how you're feeling." Elsa wondered if she really was as easy to read as Anna had pointed out.

"Anna, it's not what you think."

"Oh, yes it is. You can't dodge it this time. Don't worry. You'll find your prince charming someday. He'll make you happy, be caring and protect you. Hey, he might even have powers like you! You never know." Elsa smiled at the thought but wanted to change the subject.

* * *

**Dawn: That's another chapter done. We are sorry for the long and I mean loooooooonnnnng updates! **

**Kirstie: We really do try to write a chapter as soon as possible. Please don't forget to review as well! Anyway review replies are now.**

**(Dawn) SilverSapphire34523: Look Silver-chan, seriously? Anyway, no the answer is incorrect. Ttyl.**

**(Both) Thanks, Madison. We appreciate that you are a great supporter of this story. Thanks again. :D**

**(Both) AquaAngel5258: Hey, Angel. Thanks for the interesting fact. We're glad that you like this story. I'm glad that you like this story.**

**(Both) Blabbermouth: The answer to your question is yes. Please keep reading!**

**(Dawn) Zar Zar, Elsa is not from the stone/old age, and that any story with Elsa in it isn't stupid. I disagree. Ttyl.**

**(Both) OoPoPCAnDy: Close but not quite. Thanks for trying though, as it's nice to now who is still reading this story.**

**(Both) AquaAngel 5258: Yeah, that's the right answer and yes, if you do answer the riddle first and it's correct you do get a sneak peek from the next chapter. See you later.**

**Kirstie: So the author who got the sneak peek for this chapter was GymnasticsRules101, (Madison).**

**Dawn: Remember if you are the first to get it right you get the sneak peek and guests you unfortunately don't get the sneak peek even if you answer correctly.**

**The next riddle is:**

_Alone I am 24th, with a friend I am 20. Another friend and I am unclean. What am I?_

**Both: Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
